Lay Down With Our Flaws
by futurerustfuture-dust
Summary: Loki helps Natasha unwind in his own way after she's been gone for a mission.


It'd been an exhausting week, Nat having been gone for the past few days tracking down the various AIM operatives who'd decided that they wanted to plant a bomb in the UN building in an attempt to draw more attention to their cause. Perhaps if they'd been less concerned about everyone knowing who it was who'd planned the attack, Natasha couldn't help but think as she made her way towards her apartment, needing a night off from the other guys, they wouldn't have been infiltrated or brought down so easily. But no one ever said that all the villains they found themselves fighting were intelligent. She paused just outside the door to her apartment, key in hand, but eyes and ears alert. Something was moving just on the other side, and though she had a clue who it might've been-assuming it was friendly, of course-she wasn't sure what the hell he was doing there when she'd said she didn't want to be disturbed.

The key slid into the lock without issue, as quiet as it could be as Natasha undid the deadbolt and stepped inside. Sure enough, Loki sat at the small two-person table, his feet up on the surface and a grin spreading across his face. "I have to applaud you on deciding to get away from the tower tonight. They were driving me insane."

"I'd intended you to get the message as well. I'm not in the mood for company tonight. I'm tired, Loki." She said, closing the door and locking it once more. Not like he ever used it, not unless he was making a point. Her heavy feet toed off her shoes and she padded softly towards the refrigerator, glad at least to find that she had some left overs that hadn't gone bad, as well as a third bottle of vodka from her last trip to Russia. She'd take the small mercies where she could get them, though Loki was still there. Her head tipped slightly to the side to look at him, eyebrow arched, when he stood up and offered her the seat.

"Long mission?"

"Very." She said, taking his seat with a dip of her head in thanks.

"Difficult?"

"Boring," she admitted before taking a piece of the pizza she'd ordered just before she'd left. Eh, still tasted okay to her, and everything was better when washed down with vodka. "I'm just really not in the mood right now, okay? I don't want an interrogation, I just want to eat and drink and go to sleep. Okay?"

"You look tense."

God, what didn't he understand? She turned her head around, mouth open to tell him off, when his fingers found their place in the dips of her shoulders, massaging the muscles there with just the right amount of pressure. Oh. Well then, if that was what he had in store for her why didn't he just say so? A strangled, exhausted groan left her lips as he increased the pressure applied to her aching muscles, her head tipping forward to give him better access not only to her shoulders, but to her neck, where it felt as though all of her nerves were in a heap, sapping away at her strength. She set the vodka bottle down onto the table and rolled her shoulders a few times to try and help him loosen her up.

"Might be easier if you were sitting somewhere more comfortable," he reminded her, and without another word she was hoisted up, out of her seat and into his arms, striding over towards the bedroom.

"What're you doing?" She asked, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. Sleep did sound good, but with Loki things were never that simple. He set her back on the bed, and as he ran a hand over her shoulders the t-shirt and jeans she'd been wearing melted away. One of his fingers pressed to her lips before she could make a complaint about it, lips moving to her neck as he kissed her.

"Just relax, I'm going to help you get rid of your tension," he promised, and slowly his fingertips moved down her soft, bared skin, utilizing both of his hands to massage her breasts until she hummed happily. His lips kissed down the curve of her throat, sucking and biting every so often, the heat in her abdomen growing stronger as she shifted her legs. His left hand trailed further down while the right pinched the nipple of one of her breasts between thumb and forefinger, rolling it around until her gasps had turned to slightly louder mewls of arousal and excitement. Natasha gasped as one of his fingers lazily trailed over her slit, freshly shaven and already wet with her anticipation.

"Does this help you relax?" He murmured, lips still pressed gently against her skin, as he pressed on her clit with his thumb, rolling it gently around as she shuddered and bucked under the attention. The sensation of it made her nerves dance, and though she wasn't quite sure it was helping her relax-quite the opposite, if she was honest-it certainly helped distract her from how exhausted she was. She whimpered and nodded her head, causing him to press a little harder on the soft nub, one finger breaching her with little issue. Her back arched as she gasped his name, squeezing her eyes shut and laying her head back onto his shoulder.

"Nf, Loki," she drew his name out into three or so syllables. "Feels-so good-ah," she bucked her hips again, trying to draw him further in, but he was taking his time.

"Does it, Natasha? I just want to make you happy." His lips were on her ear now, breath hot against her skin as he nibbled on her earlobe. She keened, his right hand massaging her breast once more before switching to the other, giving it just as much attention as the other. From behind her, she could feel how hard he was pressed right up against her back, but he didn't do anything about it, teasing a second finger at her opening instead. "You feel so good around me. So tight, and wet. Did you miss me when you were gone?" He asked, pressing a little further, rubbing the pad of his finger against her g-spot as though he had somehow found a way to hone in on it. She gasped. "Did you miss me fucking you?"

"Y-yes," she stammered, cheeks flushing at how fall she'd fallen out of control. But it was alright, she supposed. She was with Loki, and more than that he had her. He wouldn't let her down.

"Would you like more, my darling?" He asked. She nodded her head, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Ask nicely."

"Please-Please, Loki, f-fuck me with another finger. Please." She added, more for her benefit than his own, as the sharp intake was followed by a second, then third finger shortly after. Aside from that he kept it slow, whispering to her all the different ways he wanted to take her, the many things he wished to do to her body, some they'd discussed and others sending a thrilled chill down her spine at the suggestions. He brought her around slowly, until she writhed beneath him, begging for release. His name became a cadence on her lips, and it wasn't often that she gave him such control but when she did? Well, he was always quite grateful for it.

"Come for me, Natasha," he murmured in her ear, biting and sucking just below her ear, one of his many favorite sensitive spots, and with a wail she felt herself tightening around him, her vision whiting out as she struggled to remember how to breathe. He let her slump back against him, bones too heavy for her to even consider lifting, and despite the tension that had kept her body rigid in his grip she felt far more relaxed than she had in quite some time. Bastard was right.

He tucked her in without a word to his own evident arousal, and when she looked curiously up at him as he slipped her under the sheets. He shook his head when one of her hands snaked out, albeit clumsily with her guard as down as it was, to massage him through the tight fabric of his jeans.

"Later. Get some rest now," he murmured, kissing her lips gently before he finished tucking her in. She nestled beside where he was lying and closed her eyes. Alright, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: For the anon who wished for Loki fingering Natasha while she was on his lap. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


End file.
